On the Roadway of Life
by sanguinedream4ever
Summary: sometimes when a person is lonely its souls seeks for comfort, it seeks for a soulmate with its all heart, and when fate comes in play what will happen, would the destiny will reunites those soulmate or will tear them apart...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, the CLAMP does. I do own the CCS though... **

**Hope you like it.**

An emerald was stolen away from the book of heart

Sleepy eyes stayed all night apart

Happiness in which i used to live

Which a stranger turned into sorrow i believe..

Here I am, I never imagined that it could ever happen to me, just a few days ago I used to live with my family, living a normal life routine being with my father and a mocking brother with such a simple life style but now everything has been changed..

I believed that now m living a life far from normal, so exciting, adventurous, which I never thought could ever exist for me..

It all started when I left my home for getting a better education as I got scholarship from hong kong university in china, I always wanted to become an artist from from that day onwards it seems life my whole words changes everyday.. .its funny I used to think its a very common thing to study out of your own country very normally..when in reality my normal life is gone for now..

I never had much interest in world around me nor did I had much friends back in japan but now m getting such an attention which I never received now its looks like the whole university knows me there not a single moment when m alone..its really awesome..

And there alongside of the grand entry gate of the university was my group of friends waiting for me to arrive..

My ever so angelic best friend Tomoyo Daidouji,in her beautiful but elegant looking yellow sun dress nicely fitting her body curves, she is the most beautiful girl in our university, standing beside her CLOSE friend Eriol Hiiragizawa (hand in hand I might mention) with the rest of gang including, Chiharu Mihara, Takashi Yamazaki, Rika Sasaki,and Naoko Yanagisawa all chatting up until they noticed me and here starts my amazing day...

"Oye Sakura, over here" yamazaki shouting with all his might with everybody else waving a bubbly 'hi'

sakura waved them with a big smile over her face..

everyone came running towards her to hug her..

"We missed you a lot Sakura", Rika said happily

"come on guys we just met yesterday, wats up with you all",Sakura said with a sweat drop style

"But we just can't live without you,without watching you doing stupid thing our day never seems to pass", Naoko said jokingly.

"what took you so long", Tomoyo asked with a frustrated look on her face.

"Whats up, Tomoyo, why are you looking so frustrated..", Sakura asked with curiosity

"Oh..Sakura, I have been Waiting for since eternity to show you my new designs for your New Dresses..!",Tomoyo replied with stary looks in her eyes now..

"Haha..i would like to sse them as soon as possible but let go for the class first otherwise we'll be late", sakura said still keeping her charming smile..

"She's right, my dear lets go", Eriol spoke in a very gentle tone to Tomoyo and rest of friends

Tomoyo is doing bachelors in Fashion designing although her mother owns a big company creating many kinds of products in which a special boutique is already been given to tomoyo, where as Eriol and Yamazaki are doing bachelors in history and literature . Naoko and chiharu are doing bachelors in science, its only Rika and me whose doing bachelors in fine arts together thats why our most of classes are together.

"alright guys I will meet you in next break", sakura said cheerfully bidding her bye for now

"Wait Sakura, you know nah whats today, today is the birthday of Meiling, so we are going to have a blasting celebration, be ready for enjoying the hell outta this place..", Yamazaki said in a low mysterious tone, like its a kind of secret, it always makes me laugh to see his endless trials to make life mysterious like a horror show..

" Sure I will come running out of my class just as it gets over",Sakura replied with a bubbly look on her face..

It is a very big, but a calm hall in which I took my seat. Many kinds of decorative and art related stuffs are all around ling here but very neatly, beautiful painting created by students themselves are hanging on the walls. A Few seat forward Rika sat with a seat beside on which her boyfriend 'Ryu' sat, this is the only class in which both Rika and I are in common but still we rarely are able to talk coz everytime either we are doing our projects or either she is always talking to her boyfriend, Ryu is a really nice and cute looking guy with a little long black colored hair, which he mostly ties up in a short pony tail, a round face with fair complection and brown eyes and nice build body, he himself is a quit famous person around here.

But looking at them, always so happy with each other like they don't need anyone in this world other than themselves when they are together makes me feel very alone, sometimes I also feels betrayed when they ignores me but I never do mind coz in need they are always ready for me, but still I can't help to stop giving thoughts to myself about my lack of interest in boys, its not like boys don't likes me but I never felt need of love when m with my friends, and also I never thought that love is something that could exist or atleast not true love...then why still I feels so strange when couples are around me.

Everyone around me was preparing for today's art subject when our beautiful teacher, Kaho Mizuki enter with a warm welcome to which students happily greeted her.

"dear students for today there is a flowerpot on the table which you have to paint, plus with it there is also an assignment for you children to sketch a crowded place, you can chose any kind of place you like, you can submit it after the weekend which is tomorrow.", She announced in a firm voice

after the announcement students started painting the Italian style flowerpot carefully.

After the class went over I with Rika and Ryu started walking outside towards our meeting spot..

"so Sakura, what are to planning for assignment, is there a place in your mind, that you would like to sketch.",Ryu asked gently

"Nah, not yet to be honest whole hong kong is so crowdy that any place would do, right.",Sakura replied

"Well I don't know about you two but I am planning to sketch a market scene.",Rika replied while thinking for more ideas

"hmm, well then I will be sketching any food bazaar in hongkong.", Ryu said still discussing other details with Rika.

'What place should I sketch then, I will figure about it later maybe any crowdy place in between my way would do.' Sakura thought to herself with a sign while looking at the crowded university.

There was our birthday girl standing with her few classmates, according to our plan we will be soon leaving for a pool party in her house to celebrate her special day.

While we were just near by to approach her I saw a guy of nearly the same age as me calling her in private, I watched her leaving her friends for a while toward him, he was someone whom I never before have seen in the university, although I know many student here around but I never seen someone like him before, he stand there along the corner of few lockers with his handsome looks, beautiful shinning but messy chestnut colored hair hiding his eyes, Eyes which I wanted to see not being conscious of my self I didn't got known when I hypnotically started walking towards him, I wanted to see his whole feature I didn't got known what got into me and just then I saw his eyes, his blazing amber eyes, with a such fire and desire mixed in them that just make me love them an unconditional desire that burned me for those eyes, but on the other hand there was a kind of fear in my heart which I have never experienced before in my life, his staring eyes into my eyes lived me with goosebumps along my skin when I suddenly noted that he was looking angrily at me as I disturbed his conversation with my friend and then without saying a word he left but even after I knew that I made him angry right now I wanted to talk him or know him when he skipped away out of my sight..

"What got into you Sakura what are you staring at.",Melling asked me curiously behind me

"Who was he...", was my only reply to her which I said still staring at the place where he once stood..

I really don't know what go into me..why first time in my life am so desperate to meet him once again, to look into his amazing eyes once more...what is happening to me...

Who was He...


End file.
